Data centers may comprise large clusters of servers. Data center servers may accept requests from users and respond to such requests. For example, servers may host data and transmit such data to a user upon request. A server may also be configured to host processes. As such, a user may transmit a request to a server to perform a process, the server may perform the process, and then the server may respond to the user with the results of the process. A server may comprise a plurality of components to process user requests and communicate with the user. Such servers may be interconnected using various networking devices and techniques. For example, a server may be positioned in a chassis and may be interconnected with other servers in other chassis using Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model layer two (e.g. Media Access Control (MAC)) and/or layer three (e.g. Internet Protocol (IP)) techniques.